Lips n Lyrics
by Leeta1
Summary: Ginevra Weasley found herself when she visited her friend in the USA; she's coming back to Hogwarts as a diva dance queen with a great voice and new character. Along with her friend, they catch the attention of two certain Slytherin boys...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The fire flickered enticingly, trying to draw the silent blonde-haired man closer to the warm red and yellow rays. But he refused to move from his window, no matter how his mind coaxed him to move towards the warm hearth. A shock of lightning raged outside, illuminating the torrents of rain pouring down around the Manor, followed by a low rumble of thunder. His face was coldly impassive as he watched the hurried, rain-washed funeral that was taking place in the family graveyard. The four men carrying the casket set it down on the ground as they reached the deep hole that awaited the wooden coffin. The ground was swimming in puddles as the men quickly lowered the casket into the ground. Then they took the shovels nearby and neatly piled the dirt back into the hole, shoulders hunched as their hopeless capes half-heartedly tried to keep the rain off their miserable bodies. When they uprighted the headstone and had settled it deep at the head of the grave, the four men stood there for a moment, heads bowed, in a single moment of reverence for the deceased Lady Narcissa Malfoy. Then they turned back and crossed the grounds quickly as their bodies obviously wanted warm food, warm drinks, and a warm bed.

His hands clenched as a cold wave of wind twirled in from the open window. The fire wavered protestingly as the wind evilly swarmed around the room, making parchment fall to the ground and playing with the wall hangings so they swung crazily by their hooks. That was all she got? A little hole in the ground for all the times she withstood his father? She should have gotten her own goddamn temple, that's what! She may have not been the best mother, but it wasn't out of spite or because she didn't try. How could she, with her son separated from her at the age of five to the other side of their castle-like home? The only time she ever saw him was at meals, and then he was sitting at the other end of their Great Hall size table; no time for talking, just a smile or a nod. He saw his father way too much more for his liking. Always ranting about the Dark Lord; always going on about how filthy the world was these days. He scowled. Always telling his son that on his eighteenth birthday he was to become a Deatheater…and now, taking away the only living thing that mattered most to him and refusing to let him mourn her.

He sighed, watched as the lighting flashed again. The trees were weeping, their long branches drooping down and crying endless tears of rain.

_I wish I could do the same_.

A small knock sounded on his door.

"Come in; I can't open the door," he called. A little house elf peeked in, and jumped in as he beckoned.

"Master Draco," the elf squeaked, "Master Lucius requests your presence down in the Great Hall; it is only ten minutes until supper."

"Thank you, Lizzie," he replied. "Did Father say if anyone was going to be there?" Lizzie's eyes got very nervous.

"Lizzie…Lizzie is not supposed to say…" she stammered. "Master Draco…" she was struggling to not beat herself and to pass news onto him, "hide your wand up your sleeve, the Dark One is here!" She gasped the words out, and slammed her head into the wall. "Bad Lizzie, bad Lizzie!" she shrieked as she hit herself.

"Stop, Lizzie. Stop it!" Draco hissed out. "Do you want Father coming up here and finding out you told me something?" She shook her head, eyes wide with fear. "Thank you for giving me the news," he added.

"It is what Lizzie can do for Master Draco," she replied, beaming. He nodded, and she popped out of the room. He sighed as he glanced out the window one more time. Who knew what Voldemort was here for this time? Most likely not dinner…though he liked to do things like that. Trivial little things just to scare his company. He knew for a fact that his mother disliked Voldemort with a passion. She had tried to protest Draco's initiation to the Deatheater Ranks, but his father would have none of it.

_Oh mother_, he thought to himself. _Now you don't have to suffer anymore._ He straightened his robes with a little wave of his wand, and checked himself in his mirror.

"Going somewhere, handsome?" the voice purred.

"Stop drooling over me," he snapped back at it. "Just dinner." The mirror just giggled, and he rolled his eyes. _Stupid mirror…but yes I am handsome_, he thought to himself. _At least that what I'm led to believe_, he smirked at himself. _The girls at Hogwarts sure made that obvious…so were the girls outside of it, come to think of it._ He quickly hid his wand in his boot; his sleeve was way too obvious. The robes were meant to be loose and baggy; they would probably notice if there was something hard sticking out if it. _Ok, unwanted mental images_, he grinned.

He stepped out of the room and headed down the seemingly endless chain of hallways and staircases. He nodded to portraits in the hall and glared at one very annoying armor set that insisted on clanking when it saw him.

Just outside the Great Hall, he stopped and double-checked to make sure that his wand was in place. Then he knocked at the door and opened it to a tenor "Come in."

He stepped into the Hall, and at the front of the table sat his father and Lord Voldemort.

"Good evening, Father. Lord Voldemort," he nodded to the two men.

"Draco Malfoy have you no respect?" Lucius Malfoy hissed. "This is the Dark Lord you are talking to!"

"Nonsense, Lucius," the dark-robed man replied in a hissing manner. "The boy has not taken the Mark yet; he does not have to call me his Lord." He laughed, a cold, ruthless laugh. "But it will come soon enough, won't it, Young Malfoy?"

"That depends," he replied evenly. His father nearly strangled him on the spot for his subordinance, but the Dark Lord just laughed again.

"You have spirit, little one," he told him as the food magically appeared in front of them. "You will do well in my ranks."

_Yeah, I will if I ever join your pathetic ranks_, the boy retorted mentally as he nodded politely. _And whoever allowed you to call me little one? I'm a foot taller than you for Gods sake!_

They exchanged a bit of small talk over the meal (whoever thought you could have small talk with Lord Voldemort?), his father laughing as Lord Voldemort told him of the plans to attack some settlement or another. Draco wasn't really listening. He was slowly picking away at his meal, cutting everything up into little bites and courteously shoveling them into his mouth when his father wasn't looking. He was expected to eat quietly and elegantly; after being nagged at for the past 17 years, he really couldn't help but eat while his father's attention wasn't on him. It was much less…examining.

"Well, young Malfoy," Lord Voldemort hissed, "it is your last year at Hogwarts. On your eighteenth birthday, you shall join my ranks. And oh, it just happens to be on…June 1st. The last day of school, I presume?"

"Somewhere close to that," nodded Draco. _Stupid prat, does he actually think I will work for him?_

"Well, remember to make the mudbloods miserable."

_As if I need him reminding me…_Draco scowled mentally.

"Yes, Lord Voldemort." His father looked at him scathingly, but turned away as the Dark Lord asked him a few questions that Draco carefully tuned out of his ears. To his utmost regret, Voldemort turned to him again.

"Are you ready to be a Deatheater, young Malfoy?" His red eyes narrowed as the young boy just stared right back at him, and no matter how he tried he just couldn't get beneath the icy exterior. The air seemed to grow a bit colder to Lucius Malfoy's mind, but he dismissed it after a moment.

"Veritio!" Voldemort cried out suddenly, attacking the blonde boy. His blinding white spell hit Draco in the chest, but he did not stir from his place. He just gazed back at him, one eyebrow slightly cocked. Voldemort became angrier.

"Crucio," he snarled. But his red eyes widened again as the boy did not have a single reaction to the curse. He just stared right back at him, the air growing colder and colder. Lucius Malfoy was startled as the windows flew open and rain-turned ice came flashing into the Great Hall.

With one hand, Draco gestured towards Voldemort, which turned the ice daggers around as they targeted the startled Dark Lord.

"Finite Incatatem," he hissed. Draco waved his hand again, and the ice disappeared. It resumed raining outside, and Lucius Malfoy sat stunned.

"We shall see," Draco replied coolly, as if nothing had happened.

"What did you just say," his father demanded loudly. Voldemort waved a hand lazily, his anger vanished. His father looked at his Lord, then back at Draco.

"You are dismissed, young man," he snarled. Draco looked at Lord Voldemort, who nodded slightly.

"Good evening, Father, Lord Voldemort." He smirked at his father as he turned and left the Great Hall.

As soon as his footsteps died away, his father turned to Voldemort.

"I am sorry, My Lord, for my son's obtrusive behavior," he apologized.

"His powers are growing," the Dark Lord mused. "His Elemental powers. It is getting harder and harder to read him. And yes, he does not respect me now," the Dark Lord agreed with a touch of cold amusement, "but he will once he is initiated. He must, at the risk of his life."

"Thank you for your allowances, My Lord," Lucius Malfoy replied gratefully.

"Do not worry for your son, Lucius," said Voldemort. "I'm sure he will not turn away to their side. He will have nothing left in life, and his powers will slowly tear him apart." Lucius could do nothing but nod.

_Well,_ Draco thought amusedly, _Lizzie definitely overreacted. I didn't need my wand after all._

Back in his room, Draco had asked the house elf to bring him a few bottles of Firewhiskey. Then he had summoned his trunk and packed it neatly with a wave of the wand. His regular school robes must be bought again; and as a new rule that Dumbledore had owled out, sixth and seventh years were allowed to wear whatever they chose. Within reason, of course. But they were allowed to wear something other than the customary black, and though he did not wear too many colors he was going to take advantage of it. His spellbooks were already ordered; first edition from the publishers. His owl, Apollo, was snoozing in his cage. Draco smiled as he looked over at the bird. Faithful as ever. Well, at least tomorrow he would be able to meet up with Blaise in Diagon Alley. They would be able to talk then. With a sigh, he poured a glass of Firewhiskey, and, dangling the blood-red liquid in his hands, he sat on his chair drank darkly as the fire grew lower and lower and lower…until it went out with a tiny wisp of smoke. He dragged himself out of his chair and drained the last of the Firewhiskey. He then fell onto his bed and dropped into a dreamless sleep, without the shouts and screams that had pained him from way before he could remember…

"Mother, I'm fine! I can go into Diagon Alley just fine with Rae," a redheaded girl shouted exasperatedly. "We're both sixteen; we can take care of ourselves."

"Well, all right, Ginny dear, I was just making sure you don't need my help today," her mother replied worriedly. She bit back the urge to roll her eyes.

"We'll be back before dinner, Mrs. Weasley," Rae promised as she grabbed the red-head's hand and dragged her into the fireplace, throwing a handful of Floo Powder into it as well.

"Diagon Alley," they shouted, and they disappeared in a poof of green smoke.

A few moment later, they landed out of the portal in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Gin, you have soot all over yourself," Rae teased as they brushed each other off.

"Well you're no beauty queen either," she retorted, smiling. Rae grinned back at her, and noted her clothing.

"Please tell me some of that hard-earned money is going towards buying yourself something a bit….flashier…than your old robes."

If it had been anyone else, Ginny would have been offended. But this was Rae; she was one of her best friends. Rae Vardelle had come over from the US, after Ginny visited her that summer; their families were old friends. She had been working in Diagon Alley for the longest time before earning enough money to buy a spot on the Portkey there. Then, Rae had dragged Ginny into a club where they gave out prizes for the best dancers, singers, actors etc. Rae and Ginny had both taken home Best Dancers, but only Ginny held the spot as Best Singer. Rae wasn't bad, but she was better at something else. She was a guitarist. She was the one that brought the music to life as Ginny prepared to sing. Her dark, almost black hair and piercing eyes were classically beautiful. Ginny was more of the soft beauty. Her eyes were a soft brown eyes were always shining, and her infamous Weasley hair had tempered out into a mix of carmine with strawberry blonde and coffee brown highlights. Those prizes both included money, and for their performances in the club the owner had paid them both two hundred US dollars per show they gave. By the time Rae had convinced her parents to let her attend Hogwarts, they had earned well over three thousand dollars. That changed into a hell lot of Galleons and Sickles and Knuts. Ginny had gotten her own small vault at Gringotts; Rae registered for one as well. The two girls walked through the Leaky Cauldron and out the back door, and Ginny tapped the brick and stood back as the wall unfolded into an archway into Diagon Alley.

They chatted happily about the school year as they went into Gringotts, rode the crazy trolley down to their vaults (Rae kept insisting that it was like a roller-coaster; Ginny wasn't sure about that.) and were back up into the sunlight before they knew it.

"What are we going to do first?" Rae asked excitedly.

"Let's get all of our books and stuff first," Ginny decided. "That means we get all the extra time to spend looking at robes." Rae grinned.

"Read my mind again," she chuckled as they headed off towards Flourish and Blotts.

They entered the bustling book shop along with a few other early shoppers. Rae took a deep breath and smiled.

"Books. Can't have enough of them."

"That's what you said about clothes," Ginny teased.

"Hey, can't you just smell the essence of book in here?" Rae demanded, throwing her arms up and almost hitting a poor worker in the eye. "Sorry about that," she apologized. Ginny just shook her head.

"No harm done," the tiny witch wheezed. "Just have to get these down there…"

"Here, I'll help you." Rae helped the elderly witch lower the books down onto their shelf. Ginny pitched in when Rae looked like she was about to topple over with the books in her hand.

"Thanks girls," the witch said gratefully.

"No problem," they replied. They wandered into the bookstore, and while Ginny ordered their books up at the front desk, Rae stood in the back, reading a make-up book and giggling as the female characters chased their unwilling victims all over the page.

"Hey, bookworm, here're your books." Ginny deposited the books at Rae's feet.

"Thanks, Gin." With a wave of her wand, she compacted the size of her books and slid them into her pocket. Ginny did the same.

"Hmm, let's go get our parchment and quills next." Rae nodded at Writer's Corner, the stationary store. Ginny nodded in return.

"Whoa, this is unbelievable," Rae gasped out when they entered. There was one whole section on different type of quills; types of quills to use when writing a formal letter, some of those nasty ones that Rita Skeeter liked to use, and of course quills of different feather types. Then there was a wall of parchment; you could have the standard fading yellow or you could have the modernized white, or something with a flower print on it. To the left was a section of ink. All different colors of ink for the quills. Ginny headed straight for the ink while Rae wound up browsing the quills. They left each other by themselves for a while they examined everything in their store at their leisure.

"Blaise," Draco acknowledged as his raven-haired friend came walking up to him.

"Draco." Blaise Zambini nodded back as they turned together and walked down Diagon Alley. "How have you been these days?"

"Worse than usual," he admitted. "_He_ visited the Manor last night." Blaise's deep green eyes grew solemn.

"That definitely puts a damper on things," he replied. After a moment of hesitation, he asked softly, "And your mother?"

"He wouldn't let me see her," Draco replied softly. "Not even when they put her in her casket and carried her out in that storm to the graveyard. My room was locked. All I could do was gaze out of the window and watch them bury her. At least she has some peace now." Blaise nodded in sympathy. They walked along for a while, browsing the shop windows idly as they exchanged news. After a good hour of talking, they finally ended up buying their books first. They met a few Gryffindors in the shop; one extremely nervous Neville Longbottom actually gulped audibly when the two Slytherin Princes came near him and nearly dropped his books in the process.

"What's the matter, Longbottom? Can't stand to see the grading standards being raised even higher out of your grasp?" Draco had said sneeringly as they passed him. Longbottom had turned a bright pink as they walked away. Then they ran into the two Gryff Beauties; Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Blaise had dragged him away from them as he caught sight of them; his fear of the two girls was quite real and quite ordinary. Lavender had been out to get Draco and Parvati obviously went for Blaise; those two girls were apparently the splitting image of Heaven to most Hogwarts students, but to the two Slytherins they were nothing more than low class sluts; enough to play with but too disgusting to sleep with. But for Blaise, Parvati had come a little too close for his liking. The girl had taken to following the soft, dark, close-mouthed Slytherin like a goddamn puppy, always whining and giving him the cute eyes when he wasn't exactly paying attention. He was quite sick of her, and had enough fear to keep him away from teasing the. The two silently thanked the gods for not running into the Golden Trio. It was fun teasing them, but they always gave them a hard time, so being the outwardly lazy, handsome boys they were a bit relieved at not having to deal with the infamous Boy-Who-Never-Died.

"Well, now that the boring book part is over, let's see if they have any of the new green ink in," Blaise said to Draco.

"Hey, you're not allowed to buy all of it; you did that last time." Draco followed him into the store.

"Fine," Blaise replied. "I'll go look at the quills first, and this time you get first dibs on ink. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough for my tastes," Draco grinned. He wandered over to the shelves of ink. He quickly overlooked the golds and the reds; those were for the Gryffs. He took a few vials of regular black ink, then headed over to the greens, relishing the fact that he would be able to pick out his favorites first. What he didn't expect was a girl with flaming red hair to be standing there as well.

Ginny stared wistfully at the vial of green and silver ink. It would be so pretty if she could buy the ink. She held in her hands two vials of black ink, a vial of deep gold ink and a vial of blue ink; she really wanted the green ink but was not quite sure if she was allowed to get it. Those were Slytherin colors, after all. Her concentration was broken short as a masculine voice murmured "Excuse me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said hurriedly, moving out of the way. But as she moved back, she tripped over a small stool that had been sitting on the floor. She fell backwards, but before she could topple into the shelves of ink, a pair of strong arms caught her and she caught her breath.

"Thanks," she said, before looking up to see who her rescuer was. Her eyes widened at the revealed identity. "Malfoy?!"

A/N: Please read and review! Give me a few tips, a few ideas....all is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Animasola: Thanks! 

Sunny Joe Bob: I am updating right now.

Lil Devil: Thank!

Purus.flere: I can only update when people review; therefore, this chapter is coming right up!

AquariusXGenini: Yeah, I'll probably have a dance off sooner or later.....but SHHHHH! That's our little secret.....;-)

And here y'all are! Chapter two of Lips n Lyrics!

Chapter Two 

"Weasley?" he mocked her tone of voice as he set her on her feet. "You sound so dumbstruck!" He eyed her up and down. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare? Oh wait, you grew up in a dump. No wonder you don't have any manners."

Virginia smiled evilly. Oh, she wasn't happy about seeing him at all, but a little time exposed to the outside world wasn't wasted for nothing.

"I didn't know Ferrets had it in them to chivalrously help a damsel in distress to their feet," she replied coolly. "How very nice of them." She gave a mocking curtsy. "Consider this a thank you from this damsel." She grabbed her vial of gold ink and poured it right over his black robes. Then she reached over to the shelf and took a bottle of bright red ink and poured it right over his head. The bright crimson drops soaked into his hair and dyed it a nice ruby. It wasn't blood-red, but a glowing type of red that streaked his hair and dripped on his robes. The magical ink sank into his robes and dried instantly. He now looked like he had gotten red highlights and decorated his robes in Gryffindor colors. And to him, that was a mortifying moment.

"Awww," Virginia crooned as he started to open his mouth. "Don't you look cute. A nice blonde Slytherin Ferret turned into a Gryffie! Are you sure you aren't a lion at heart?"

"Well at least I don't have to pay for two bottles of ink that were wasted because you had a petty little revenge sequence that needed fulfilling," he snarled back. "What are you going to do, Weasley? Sell your robes and beg on the corner?" He reached for the vial of green ink. _Last bottle, Blaise is going to flip!_ He thought victoriously. Ginny just cocked an eyebrow. _The resemblance is striking_, she thought to herself amusedly.

"In case you haven't noticed, Ferret, I _am_ holding three other bottles of ink in my hands," she replied smoothly. "I can damn well pay for them if I'm holding them. And if you thought I was hesitating at buying that bottle of green ink, it wasn't because I lacked the money. I was wondering about inter-house rivalries. And oh, look." She smiled sweetly. "It's the last bottle of it. I guess that means I'll just..." she looked him straight in the eyes, "have to buy it." She smirked as she went past his outstretched hand and quickly nicked the bottle from the shelf. "Find yourself some regular green ink, Malfoy. This one's coming with me." With another smirk in his direction, she tossed her fiery hair behind her shoulder as she wandered towards the parchment section.

Draco was fuming. How _dare_ she pour the ink over his expensive robes? He was tempted to yell that it was a silk robe that was purchased for a great deal of money. It wasn't, really, but the Weasleys had no sense of monetary proportions. And how did he know that she actually had money to spend? It was like assuming that the color of the sky was blue that day and walking out and seeing that it was actually purple. And the ink! The evil minx; she must have known it was permanent ink! She must have known! And now, here he was, hair streaked with red and robes tinted an awful Gryffindor gold and crimson. Oh, Blaise was going to have kittens when he saw him. He looked over at his friend, and was extremely embarrassed and angered to see him and some other girl laughing silently, tears of mirth coursing down their cheeks as they observed the now 'Gryffindor-ed' Slytherin Prince.

While Draco had walked over to the ink shelves, Blaise had been carefully surveying the quills. His two eagle feather quills had been wilting over the summer, and he needed replacements. He had the regular goose-feather quills and a few swan feather quills, but those weren't near as interesting as the eagle and hawk feather quills. The goose ones make him look too ordinary and they were only used to write the lowliest of homeworks; the swan feathers made him look like bloody Shakespeare, with the big plumes and all. Those were good for inspirations...especially when Lockhart was around trying to tell them to write poems about some capture or another. He grinned. Loony old bat. It was fun to pretend and run and watch the Golden Trio help the bumbling Professor catch all the pixies. _One of them got bit, as I recall_, he thought.

He walked over to the shelves, and wasn't too disturbed to find another person there, admiring the quills. He tuned everything else out as he sought out the quills that he liked the most. Most of it depended on first impressions; a few near the other person caught his eye quickly. There were a few Gyrefalcon feathers; black streaked with little bursts of yellow and orange. Then there were the golden eagle ones; pure black or white. Then there were the red-tailed hawk feathers; red, according to their name. The gyrfalcon ones were even more intriguing up close. He didn't notice that he had gotten so close to the other person until a startled "Ouch!" met his ears and he felt a blow to his head.

"Ouch..." the girl groaned as she rubbed her forehead. "Don't you ever watch where you're going?" He raised his raven eyebrows up so that they touched his ragged black bangs.

"I'm sorry, mademoiselle," he said in a gallant manner, sweeping her a flattering bow. "I was a bit...carried away while examining the quills."

"Yeah, so was I," she admitted ruefully, rubbing her head. "The gyrfalcon feathers are so much more special than the others; the colors are incredible!"

"Look at the patterns of the bristles," he added on. "They're all perfectly in line, and since they're so stiff, they won't break off in your hand." He ran one finger along the feather edge, ruffling it up as he went.

The girl laughed. "You must be as crazy as I am, being so observant about quills," she teased.

"Most likely," he agreed. "My eagle feather quills are rather on the shabby side, so I need to purchase another few to make up for them." The girl smiled.

"I just need a few quills to write more formal things with," she replied. "I have enough regular quills to last me a good few semesters, but for writing special things like cards and notes, I need a special quill."

"Well, I can help you pick one out," Blaise said slyly.

"That would be cool," she nodded. "We've probably already decided though; probably a gyrfalcon quill and a red-tailed hawk quill."

"Why not the Golden Eagle feathers," he asked. "Those are just as beautiful, and work just as well."

"I prefer things with color in them," she replied. "When I get bored, I can observe the color and make up stuff about it. It is a lot more fun than gazing at a white feather trying to make up poems about it."

"Put that way, I would agree," Blaise grinned. "For me, I would rather a gyrfalcon and a black quill. Black goes with Slytherin, for that matter."

"Slytherin? You go to Hogwarts?" she asked him as soon as he mentioned the name. He looked slightly surprised.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He looked at her a bit closer. "What is your name? I don't think I've seen you at school before." _She has dark hair, almost the same as mine. And she's got a pretty smile..._

"Rae Vardelle," she stuck a hand out towards him. "I'm from the US."

"Pleased to meet you," he replied genially, as he raised her hand to his lips. He smirked as she quickly recovered from her shock. "Surprised? It's the way we greet young ladies around here."

"Well, being a Yank I'm a little more used to having people shake my hand, not kiss it," she said in an apologetic tone of voice. He grinned.

"Welcome to England, my lady." She chuckled.

"Why thank you," she purred right back. He raised his eyebrows again. So she wanted to play a little more, did she? He was about to reply before he heard the outraged gasps of an indignant Draco. A stifled laugh came from beside him, and he looked down to see Rae stifling a laugh with difficulty.

"What's so amusing," he asked her. She couldn't even reply, just waved her hand in the general direction. He looked up and over, and pretty soon was consumed to hysterics.

"Blonde hair, red highlights; black robes, red and gold streaks," she gasped out, "that has to be the best unplanned design ever!"

"And even better," Blaise grinned, "because that would be one of the most notorious Slytherins on the planet." The two collapsed in laughter, and were basically unable to shut up when the angry Draco turned on the two of them. Rae could hardly stop laughing at the smug look on Ginny's face.

"Oy, Gin," she called over, not noticing the change on the Slytherin boy's face. "What did you do to the poor kid?"

"Oh, he's not poor at all, Rae," Ginny replied evilly. "Literally or figuratively."

"You know her?" Blaise asked her. She nodded airily.

"Yeah; she's Virginia Weasley. I'm her friend from the US; I'm staying with them. What?" she asked as the boy's face closed up. He shook his head.

"I must be going; I think my friend over there needs a bit of help." Without waiting for a reply, he strode over to Draco. Rae watched in confusion. _What happened there? All I said was that I was Gin's friend._ She picked out her two quills and headed over to choose parchment with Ginny.

"Draco, what happened to you?" Blaise whispered as he headed over to his friend.

"The little Weasel dumped ink all over my head and robes, that's what, you blind idiot," Draco snarled angrily. "Now I'm going to be stuck looking like a damn Gryff all day." Blaise couldn't help a chuckle, earning him another glare from Draco.

"Calm down, Dragon boy. You don't look horrible like that," he tried to comfort the boy.

"Look horrible my ass," Draco bit back. "I am going to have to flaunt this...this...Gryffindor spirit all over Diagon Alley, and who knows who'll be seeing me in such a mess?! Stupid Gryff and her idiot friend..."

"Rae seems nice to me," he said absently. Draco looked at him with askance.

"Did you just call her Rae?!" he asked disbelievingly. "You just called a Gryff's best friend by her FIRST NAME. Is Blaise in today? You don't seem like the actual Blaise."

"I didn't' know she was a goddamn Gryffie," Blaise snapped back. "And she isn't one, not yet anyway. She just got here from the States; she'll be in sixth year with the Weasley girl. But she hasn't been sorted yet."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," Draco advised his friend. "Stuck with the Gryffs, bound to be a Gryff. Set your sights somewhere else, bud."

"SLYTHERIN?!" a voice shrieked from across the room. The two boys looked over, and found the redhead restraining a psychotic Rae. The two boys looked at each other.

"Maybe," his friend agreed. But his attitude was a little too agreeing. Draco eyed his friend, who in turn refused to meet his gaze. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh boy," he muttered. "So the almightly Zambini has fallen....to some Yankee girl from the US. And all those Ravenclaws and Slytherins looking at you back at school; what are they going to do?" He mock-sighed. "We're in for a bunch of broken hearts this year. Thank god one of us has sense; at least the girls still have me to goggle at." Blaise elbowed him, and he shut up, still grinning. "Come on, Blaise. Let's go grab your quills, and wait for those two to leave before getting our parchment."

"I never said I was going to be nice to her," Blaise muttered in protest as Draco dragged him towards the quills. "We were just two strangers talking." He hesitated, before grabbing his gyrfalcon and his black quill.

"Oh, and I have bad news for you," Draco added. "The last bottle of green and silver ink was taken by the Weasel." He fingered the white eagle feather quill, and took it from the stand. "I guess I need a new quill, too." He sighed. "Too bad I don't have the ink to match it."

"You let her take the last bottle of silver and green ink?!" Blaise stared at him with his eyes so wide they might have popped out. "You let the baby Weasley take the ink?! And you get mad at ME for taking it last time... does she realize that she's taking the Slytherin colors?"

"She does; very consciously," Draco replied dryly. "She had the guts to pour the gold and red ink all over me, then she had the brilliant idea of taking my ink."

"Whoo," Blaise chortled softly, "looks like someone got one up on you." He glanced over at the two girls and saw that they were in the midst of a conversation as well, and that they were walking closer and closer to the quill section. "Let's go and get our parchment, Draco," he prodded the boy in the side. "I don't feel like standing here and feeling humiliated." He said that loud enough for the two girls to look up and glare at him, and he shrugged his broad shoulders. "What? I like to keep myself clean." He smirked, and walked off with Draco in the other direction.

"You sure had one busy fifteen minutes over there," Rae commented to Ginny as she waltzed over with two quills in her hands. Ginny looked up and gave her friend a predatory grin.

"That I did," she replied. She nodded over at the conversing boys, "Looks like you did too."

"Oh Blaise? He's just some kid that goes to Hogwarts; I don't even know him!"

"_Oh Blaise?_" Ginny mocked. "He goes to Slytherin; the snake pit? The people who are exact rivals of the Gryffindors?"

"Wait wait," Rae interrupted, "so does that mean that that blonde is Draco Malfoy?! The one that you keep saying made your brother's life miserable?"

"Duh," Ginny tapped her friend's skull. "How many sneaky blondes do you see everyday? And drenched in lovely Gryff colors?" she added proudly at her handiwork.

"SLYTHERIN?!" Rae shrieked as the impact finally hit her.

"Shhhh," Ginny admonished quickly, looking over at the two boys. They were looking back at them, Draco with a condescending expression and Blaise was just as cool as ever. "They're looking at us," she hissed at the other girl.

"Sorry," the other girl humphed. "I didn't know about the house rivalries!" Ginny just looked at her. "Well maybe I did, but he seemed so nice." She looked on as Ginny took out a 20-pack of regular yellowing parchment and a little 12-pack of lavender-colored parchment with little flowers dotting the sides. Along with that came the deep sparkly purple ink.

"Get the 20-pack, Rae," Ginny suggested. "You'll need it."

"Probably." Rae hefted the parchment in her hand, when something else caught her eye. It was a pack of pure black paper, with a vial of silver ink next to it. The black paper had little bright stars all around it; just miniscule dots of silver. She picked that one up too.

"Here." Ginny handed Rae a bottle of black ink. "This is what you'll be needing; after I finish picking out a quill, you can go pick out a few bottles of ink." Rae nodded, and they walked over to the quill section of the room.

"Let's go and get our parchment, Draco," Blaise said as they approached. "I don't feel like standing here and feeling humiliated." The two girls simultaneously looked up and glared at him. "What? I like to keep myself clean."

"Asshole!" Ginny growled.

"I don't get it," Rae muttered as the raven-locked boy smirked and turned towards the parchment section. "He was so nice just now."

"Probably figured that you were with me," Ginny sighed. "As an unwritten rule of thumb, Weasleys are pure Gryffs. Malfoys, Zambinis, Parkinsons, Crabbs, Goyles and whatnot are pure Slytherins. It's like mixing night and day, black and white. It just doesn't work."

"I see." Rae flipped her dark hair over her shoulder. "That would solve a few problems." Ginny looked at her questioningly, but she just smiled. "Oh, don't worry about me, Gin. I'm gonna be just fine."

"Quills," Ginny muttered. "Have enough goose-quills to last me awhile; now, since I have so much booty to spend, let's pick up a pretty one." She let her gaze wander over the rows of quills, and her eyes lit upon the white Golden Eagle quill. "This one should suffice," she said, causing giggles from Rae for her professor-style words. "I think I'll get the red-hawk as well; now we have sister quills!" The two laughed and after quickly running over to the ink section they headed up to the front to pay for their purchases.

"Eight bottles of ink, the 20-pack parchment, the lavender parchment, and two Specialty quills," Ginny said to the lady up front. The lady looked over the stuff on the counter, and frowned.

"You only have six bottles of ink," she protested.

"I poured two bottles over his head," Ginny said dryly, sticking her thumb out at Malfoy. The lady turned and grinned.

"Isn't he Lucius Malfoy's son?" Ginny nodded affirmatively. "Don't worry," the saleslady winked, "those are on me. Anything's worth it to see that high-and-mighty man see his son drenched in Gryffindor colors." At Ginny's questioning glance, the lady added, "I was in school with Malfoy Senior; didn't like him much." Ginny grinned.

"Thanks."

Rae laid her stuff out on the table, and she paid for those as well. Shrinking their purchases to fit their pockets, they walked out of the store.

"Where to next?" Ginny asked. Rae just grinned.

"Robes!"

A/N: it up people! Review review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG I love everyone that reviewed! It really got me going; I made this thing about 3 pages longer; does that work for some people? Well, here it is, and thanks to the reviewers: Duckiez143: Thanks! 

Bruised-tears: Thank you

Yellow notepaper: I did review your story; hope you do the same for mine again! 

ArcticAngelz: I made it a bit longer, just for you!

Animasola: here's another shout-out! Thanks for all the compliments, and I'll make sure to carry this one through to the end....wicked grin

Karamel06: Thanks! I'm posting right now, read right on!

Raina and Nayana: I love revenge schemes....HEY! Plot is MINE! But oh, you're doing it with paint.....heh heh.

Purus.flere: I love permanent ink...

Power of the Stars: thank you, and sorry for the wait!

AquariusXGemini: If you really wanna know, email me at ; it's not all that rude. Yes and I'm making them longer...

Americasweetie: yeah, bad Draco!

BlissfulXsin: I feel so proud of my original idea...preen

Valentines-hater: glad you find it that way.

A Silver Secret: yeah, ink highlights are a bit much....but having him decked out in Gryff colors amuses me sooo much.....

And here's the story....Chapter Three of Lips n Lyrics!

Chapter Three 

"I cannot believe you just let her get away with pouring ink on your head," Blaise smirked amusedly as Draco picked up the rest of his writing supplies.

"It's not like I had any choice in the matter," he retorted back.

"You could have just dodged it," Blaise said nonchalantly. Draco glared at him

"I'd like to see you try," he sneered. Blaise just held up his hands in mock surrender, and they paid for their things. The saleslady wouldn't meet their eyes as they handed over the money, and when they left the store, they could hear peals of laughter following them out. Blaise grinned cheerfully at his friend.

"Looks like you're going to have a humbling year, my friend," he said to Draco. His only reply was to stick his tongue out in the most childlike fashion; if anybody had seen it they would have sworn somebody drank Polyjuice and was masquerading as the feared Draco Malfoy. Blaise just shook his head and put an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Come on; Pansy, Vince and Greg said that they'd meet us at Madame Malkins. You know Pansy hates to be kept waiting."

"Oh do I ever," Draco groaned. "She nearly took my head off at the Yule Ball fourth year because I came down five minutes late."

"What _were_ you doing?" Blaise asked curiously. Draco turned a bit pink.

"Uh...a minor inconvenience..." he stuttered. Blaise took one look at him and started to chuckle.

"Someone to...keep you in shape?" he teased.

"Yes and I'm proud of it too," Draco shot back. "I think that would be my...11th Ravenclaw."

"Oh keep your conquests to yourself," Blaise retorted. "Some of us actually have some sense in who we pick."

"Oh, and taking Hufflepuffs is just the _brightest_ thing to do," Draco sneered.

"Hey," Blaise shrugged, "they were asking for it. Who am I to deny a few cute girls their wildest dreams? Anyway, it's amusing how everyone finds Greg and Vince to be such dimwits," he continued as they walked along the street. "We all know that they only act stupid around the other houses."

"That's true," Draco agreed. "Potter and Weasley were so easy to slip past. Like I didn't know about the stupid Polyjuice back in 2nd year...they're not exactly subtle at hiding things." The two laughed as they entered Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions.

The front bell tinkled as they stepped into the shop.

"Draco! Blaise! Over here!" a light voice called out to them. They turned and found a dark-haired girl waving them over where Madame Malkin was pinning her robes up.

"Hey Pansy," Draco said as they walked over. "Long time no see."

"No kidding," she agreed as she turned sideways to allow Madame Malkin to pin something up. Her coffee brown hair was up in a loose bun, and her dark eyes sparkled with friendship as they turned onto Draco. "That ball had to be what, at the beginning of the summer? And I've been pent up with nothing to do for the rest of it." She looked him over. "What the hell happened to you? Why are you decked out in Gryffindor colors? And is that red I see in your hair?!"

"Don't make me answer that," Draco growled.

"Oh, our dear beloved Draco had a little 'accident' at Writer's Corner," Blaise said merrily. Pansy narrowed her eyes at him as Draco glared. He took no notice. "Yeah, at least I had dear old Draco for company when our fathers had a 'meeting'." Pansy snorted in an unladylike fashion.

"Right..."

"All done, dear," Madame Malkin said cheerily as she stepped back, waving her wand about. The pins vanished and became secure as stitches magically set themselves in.

"Thank you," Pansy replied as she hopped off the little stand.

"Whoo, Pansy," Blaise hooted, "that's one _pretty _dress robe. Something we should all know about?"

"Ignorant pig," Pansy sniffed as she gave Madame Malkin the money, "didn't you hear? Besides for being able to wear whatever we want in school 'within reason', there are going to be a lot more balls this year. Something about interhouse relationships."

"Dumbledore again, eh?" Blaise shook his head. "Never knew you to be the type to wear dress robes to a ball."

"Don't you worry about me," Pansy replied. "I'll get my dresses for balls and costumes for the masquerades; but I dislike wearing black robes all the time. It's dull and obnoxious after a while."

"This has got to be the first time someone's giving me lessons in clothing," Blaise

said. But before he could continue, the door tinkled again.

Two bulky boys came through the door, holding packages.

"Vince, Greg," Draco and Blaise acknowledged as the two boys dropped the packages at Pansy's feet.

"Hey Draco, Blaise," Vincent Crabbe replied breathlessly. "Pansy had us run a few errands for her."

"Few?" Draco raised one blonde eyebrow as Blaise snorted. "That doesn't look like _few_."

"Well they were complaining about waiting here when I had my dress robes done up," Pansy pointed out. "So I let them get the rest of my school stuff; then they wouldn't be here to whine." Gregory Goyle rolled his eyes.

"You would have been bored too," he informed the chuckling Blaise and bemused Draco. "All she did was search the racks for dress robes, then when she didn't find the ones she wanted she had Madame Malkin set the design for her! Talk about picky."

"Female, dear Greg," Pansy replied sweetly, "I am a female, and I am naturally picky about everything."

"We've noticed," all four boys muttered together. They looked at each other, startled, then started to chuckle.

"Hmmph," Pansy huffed. "At least I'm choosy. You two," she pointed at Draco and Blaise, "have no sense of respect at all. You take anyone and whatever to bed as long as it's female."

"Hey!" Draco protested. "I do not!"

"You're wrong, Pans," Blaise replied at the same time. "We only take those that want us into bed, and before that we're picky."

"No shame at all, you two," Pansy grinned despite her words. "I think you two have got to be the worst ladies' men since Potter Senior and Black."

"No matter how much I dislike Potter Senior's spawn, I must admire him," Draco admitted grudgingly. "That tally they kept up in the Astronomy tower was hidden by a spell; from what I see, Black beat Potter Senior by two in the number of girls they got to come to them begging for a night. Of course, being goody-two-shoes they decided to break their hearts nicely and spare some innocent flowers."

"Of course," Vince sniggered. "We don't want the ickle Gryffs hurting inside do we?" The group laughed.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in," Ginny muttered to Rae as they browsed through the racks of robes. Rae looked up and grimaced. They heard a voice call out their names, and Ginny watched as they headed over to a girl standing up on the little podium.

"Who's she?" Rae whispered.

"Another one of the pureblood Slytherins," Ginny replied, placing a faint blue robe on herself, "Pansy Parkinson."

"Huh." Rae looked over at the girl. "She's pretty."

"Definitely an improvement since third year," Ginny agreed. Rae had seen pictures of Pansy Parkinson from the years at Hogwarts; Colin Creevey got a picture of them at the Yule Ball during Ginny's fourth year and it wasn't pretty. She shook her head at the blue dress and put it back on the shelf. Then something caught her eye.

"Hey Rae," she called. "Take a look at this." It was a simple muted green robe with flared sleeves; the sleeves were dotted with little shiny glass jewels.

"Going rebel, eh?" Rae chuckled when she saw the robe.

"It's not horrible," Ginny protested.

"I didn't say it was," Rae replied. "It's a pretty enough robe." She held up a dark blue robe with the same style of sleeves and decoration. "I say we go duo."

"Deal." Ginny held onto that robe. "Let's try them on." They giggled at each other as they disappeared into the dressing rooms, aka cubicles that filled the doorway with fog once you stepped into it. You can see out, but others can't see in. Ginny quickly took off her robes and slipped the green one on. She whirled out of the fog and found that the Slytherins had gotten a little closer; they were ordering their black robes at the desk close to the dressing rooms. She was distracted as Rae stepped out, looking gorgeous in the blue.

"You look beautiful," Ginny complimented her friend. Rae twirled around in front of the mirror.

"You do too," she pointed out. "Take a look." Ginny stepped in front of the mirror and smiled at her reflection. The green offset her hair just right, so that her fiery curls were tumbling down around the neck and the glass jewels were glinting in the light.

"It _is_ pretty," she said softly.

"Holy shit," Draco swore as he happened to look over at the two girls when he was waiting for Greg and Vince to finish buying their blacks.

"What?" Blaise asked him, then turned in his direction. "Oh god." Blaise stood there, shocked, then prodded Draco. "Is that them?!"

"How many other redheads do you see around here?" Draco replied in a dazed manner.

"What's wrong with you two?" Pansy asked. Like Blaise an instant ago, she turned, and she chuckled.

"What, gawking at the pretty girls?" When there was no answer, she shook her head. "Apparently." She knocked on Draco's head. "Helloooo, anybody home? In case you didn't notice, she's a Weasley. Do you comprehend that? Weasley; spelled W-E-A-S-L-Y; you are the bane of her existence, and you are supposed to treat her like filth."

"She doesn't look like filth to me," Draco snapped at her.

"Hey, all I said was you are _supposed_ to," she held her hands up in surrender. "I don't see anything too wrong with her."

"Good," Draco said absently. Then he looked horrified. "I mean, yes I know I'm supposed to be her worst nightmare; I can handle it."

"You softy," Pansy scoffed. Draco just glared at her.

He picked up his dress robes and snapped, "I'm going to go try these on," and stalked to the dressing rooms.

"Let's try on a few more," Rae said excitedly as she quickly changed out of her outfit. Ginny shook her head as she followed; Rae was quite excitable when it came to anything dealing with clothing and music. Looking through the racks, she then picked out a light brown robe with golden embroidery down the front and around the neck and sleeve as well as a dark red robe that was semi-clear. Rae grabbed a golden yellow robe with orange flowers blossoming over it and a plain gray robe. Ginny walked back into the dressing room to change back into her robes after trying on the new dress robes.

"I'm going to try these on," a masculine voice said irritably as they came close to her dressing room. What she didn't expect was Malfoy the Ferret to come waltzing through the fog.

"Malfoy!" she shrieked. "Get....get out!" She covered up her chest with her hands. "Do you have any decency?!"

"Weasley?!" he answered bewilderingly. "What are you doing in my dressing room?!"

"Your dressing room?" she replied disbelievingly. "I believe that you are the one that walked in on me changing." When he didn't move, she screamed. "Get out!"

"Why? I like it in here just fine." He took a seat on the bench situated in the dressing room. _Gonna get you this time, little Weasel_, he thought to himself.

"Well I don't," Ginny shot back, still refusing to let her hands down off her breasts. "At least wait until I get dressed."

"Why? It's not like I've never seen female breasts before," he replied coolly as he deliberately eyed her up from tousled ruby hair to creamy neck and luscious curves hidden by her shaking hands to her slender long legs still covered (thankfully) in a pair of blue low cut jeans and that adorable bottom...._HOLD IT! _He hit himself mentally. _Adorable bottom?! Creamy neck and luscious curves?! Where has your brain gone?!?!?!_

"Uh, Ferret?" He blinked and came back into reality. "If it's not creepy enough that you're in my dressing room, it's ten times creepier with you staring at me. Have a little decency, alright?"

"No," he replied calmly. "Do you think I'm going to embarrass myself by walking out of here and go back to my friends saying that I accidentally walked in on a Weasley naked?" She blushed at that. "Never mind that it'll only damage your name, for everyone knows what happens when a Malfoy goes in with a naked girl..." he lifted his eyebrows up in a wicked manner. _Ugh, go to bed with her?! She's not bad looking, but Pansy was right; she _is_ a Weasley. Wait, NOT BAD LOOKING?! What is it with you and compliments today, oh so terrible Draco Malfoy?_

"Ha!" she scoffed at him. "Damage my name? When you're the one that came after me? You're right; you would be embarrassing yourself. And do I look like the type of person that would care? No, not really." She turned around and put her hands down. "If you insist on staying in here, Ferret, I can't help it." Draco smirked, thinking that he'd won. Ginny donned her regular robe, not caring that he saw just her back, and turned around to face him. "But it won't stop me from giving you this!" She slapped him hard, leaving a bright red handmark over his flawless face. Then turned him around and kicked him out of the dressing room. Literally. Not expecting her strength, Draco flew out of the dressing room and ended up slamming into Blaise.

"Did you mean to come flying out of the dressing room?" Blaise asked, frowning as he gazed at the still foggy dressing room.

"What do you think?" Draco gritted out as he tenderly touched his cheek, wincing as he pushed it.

"How did you get that?" Blaise asked again, this time a bit amused. "You got slapped, didn't you." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. And he started to howl. "By a girl! Oh gods, the day that Draco Malfoy is slapped by a girl is finally here!"

"Shut up," Draco growled. Pansy came up to the two of them, putting a shrunk bag of robes into her pocket.

"How did you get slapped?" she asked. He rolled his eyes. _I'm never going to hear the end of this._

"Walked into someone else's dressing room," he mumbled. Pansy looked at him, shocked.

"Have you no decency?" she shrieked loudly, making customers look over in their directions.

"Keep it down, Pansy," he hissed. "I didn't _mean_ to."

"Who did you walk in on?" Blaise looked at his friend questioningly. When he didn't answer, he started to grin. "You walked in on _her_?! Gods Draco you really must be obsessed!"

"I told you I didn't mean to!"

"Who?" Pansy looked at him curiously.

"Don't ask."

"And then she went and kicked your ass. Literally," Blaise chortled. "Hahaha! Wait till this gets around."

"You send this one 'round, Blaise Zambini, and I will send the incident at Writer's Corner around!"

"Yeah, but I've still got one up on you. You _also_ had an incident at Writer's Corner." Draco groaned and covered his eyes as Blaise laughed. "Don't mess with me, Draco. I win either way."

"Can we just leave?" Draco raised a pleading look to Pansy. She smirked at the look on his face.

"Aw, you look so innocent and naïve with that red-streaked hair of yours and that wonderful Gryff robe," she teased. "Plus that little puppy dog look on your face! Maybe you should go and show it to _them_." She nodded in the direction of the front door. Draco looked, and paled.

"Gods Pansy, hide me!" Blaise looked over, gulped, and ducked towards the dressing rooms.

"I'll go hide somewhere over there," he whispered as he escaped quickly.

"Me too."

"Heh heh," Pansy chuckled. "If you want to two most notorious Slytherin boys to go away, threaten them with the two Gryffindor Sluts."

"Can you believe him? He just walked in on me!" Ginny looked at her friend in a shocked manner.

"Yes I can believe him," Rae replied calmly. Ginny turned stricken eyes onto her friend. "Relax, I never said that he should have. I just said I could believe him, because that's obviously what he just did!"

"That too." Rae dragged Ginny into her dressing room.

"You need to help me get my stuff back on." Ginny nodded affirmative, and they vanished into the fog.

Rae had just finished putting her robe on and Ginny was tightening the strings for her when two boys came pelting into the dressing room.

"What the hell?!" Rae screamed. Draco and Blaise turned around.

"Looks like we meet again, Weasley," Draco drawled. "Are you sure you don't want me?" Inwardly, he groaned. _Why do I keep getting myself into these positions? Okay, bad mental images..._

"You're the one that happens to be running into me all the time," she replied sweetly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted me." She looked over at his friend. "Zambini, stop looking at Rae like that. It's gonna make me sick." Blaise was staring at Rae with absolutely no shame at all. He looked completely dumbstruck.

"You little pervert," Rae was hissing at Blaise. "Stop looking at me and let me finish getting dressed!" He finally snapped out of it.

"Who says I was looking at you?" he retorted. "Don't flatter yourself; I was looking at the poster behind you." He pointed behind Rae, and indeed there was a poster there of a scantily clad with the logo reading "What the boys wanna see." "That girl is quite pretty."

"You sick little child," Ginny said disgustedly. "This is the LADIES dressing rooms, in case you didn't know. The men's are on the other side. Or is there something that we should know..."

"You wish, Weasel," Draco shot back. Ginny smirked. _That looks like my smirk; where did she learn my smirk?!_

"Oh Ferret, look whose the one defending themselves now."

"Shut up you little—

"Hey! I think I hear Draco," a female voice said outside. Draco and Blaise both paled, and scrambled to stand up on the bench. "Yoohoo! Draco! Where are you?"

"Who's that?" Rae asked as Ginny giggled uncontrollably.

"That would be Lavender," she got out through her giggles. "Ferret, why don't you go out and meet your girlfriend?"

"She's most definitely not my girlfriend," he said, insulted. "I wouldn't go as low as her!"

"No kidding," Blaise grunted from his cramped position half crouching on the stool.

"I hear Blaise!" Another voice rose above the regular store chatter. "Maybe he's changed over the summer; I really want to talk to him."

"Oh my god, how did she hear that?" he asked in a panic. "Hide me!" Rae and Ginny were both now cracking up like hyenas; the fact that these two boys put on such a tough attitude and were so freaked out by two girls was a complete joke.

"You wouldn't be laughing if they did to you what they did to us," Draco growled.

"I can't imagine what they did to you," Ginny said airily.

"Well, if you thought looking over at us during meals giving us puppy eyes, asking teachers privately to sit by us during classes, following us down to the dungeons, and making annoying jokes whenever we're nearby is bad...multiply that by ten and you've got what Lavender's been doing to me." He looked over at Blaise and couldn't resist a chuckle. "Blaise is even worse off."

"Oh god," Blaise shuddered. "Talk about being persistent...she never stops and she keeps thinking that I'm only putting her off so she can chase me more."

At this point both girls were laughing so hard that they were convulsing on the ground with tears falling out of their eyes. Well, not the ground part, but the tear part most definitely.

"I think they're in here," the voices said, standing outside of the dressing room. "Blaise? Draco? Are you in here?"

"Uh...." Ginny said, looking at the two boys. "Well, actually..."

"NO!" Both boys mouthed to Ginny.

"Okay!" she mouthed back.

"Sorry Lavender, it's just me and Rae in here." She grinned as the two boys gave a sigh of relief.

"OH! Ginny! How's summer?"

"Great, and you?"

"Just great. Hoping I could see Draco today and Parv thought she saw Blaise go into Writer's Corner so she dragged me in there. But he wasn't there."

"Sorry." Ginny was now shaking her head at the two girls' folly.

"Well, we'll leave you to find some pretty robes." The two voices drifted away outside.

"Thank god," Draco breathed as he got off the bench.

"You said it," Blaise replied, wiping sweat off his brow. They started to walk out through the fog.

"Hold on right there Misters," Ginny said firmly. They turned around to face her with a wondering expression on their faces. "After walking in on us, me TWICE" she glared at Draco, "I think we deserve a sorry and a big thank you for making your girlfriends out there run away."

"For one, they are not our girlfriends." Draco growled. "And two, walking in on you was just..."

"Pure luck," Blaise smirked.

"About the thank you...we'll see what to do when that comes about." Draco followed Blaise's expression. He leaned close to Ginny's face. "See you later...Weasel."

"Count on it, Ferret," she snarled back. He stepped back, smirking, and the two of them walked out through the fog.

A/N: READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back! Sorry, had a huge case of writer's block (hope this doesn't disgust you all too much...) and a LOT of homework. School is killing me...slowly....and painfully....

Thanks to everyone that reviewed; as it is now almost 11 at night I really can't give personal notes, but I will try to in the future. and here it is, Chapter Four of Lips n Lyrics!

Chapter Four

Weeks went by, and before they knew it, they were standing at Platform 9 ¾, baggage, owls and all. For Ron's last year at Hogwarts, the majority of the family had Apparated to the station to bid them goodbye. Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation as Ron's bellow echoed through the entire station as he chased the twins around, who had turned his newly-bought robes into a shocking shade of neon pink with yellow polka dots.

"Does he not realize he'll be flaunting that attractive outfit of his even more if he runs around screaming?" Rae murmured. Ginny nodded, agreeing, then smirked as Ron ran headfirst into Parvati Patil. Her shriek of horror was even louder than his. Screams of "OH MY GOD!" were heard as Lavender Brown joined her sister in crime and business. Ron turned a brilliant red, and twins were unable to stop laughing to change his robes back. With a giggle, Ginny waved her wand and turned Ron's robes back into the original brown-embroidered cream color. Ron muttered a low "Thanks" and a "I'll get you Fred, George; once I graduate I'll..." and ran off with Harry, who had yelled that Hermione had already found a compartment and was waiting for them.

"Bloody Golden Trio," Ginny muttered. Rae grinned at her friend.

"Poor Gin-bear," she said. "Always being kicked out of the group and not receiving any thanks for de-polka-dotting your brother." She pouted and crossed her arms like Ginny, and the girl lightened up. Charlie walked over from where he had been congratulating the twins and fending off the Weasley Mother's rage.

"Well, Ginny, we'll see you later," Charlie said to the redhead. "Bill told me to say bye for him; his curse-breaking skills were needed in an emergency; apparently some dorky tourist decided to get themselves stuck inside some room in the Eiffel Tower...trying to look for some secret or another." He leaned in, winking conspiratorially. "Look at what Bill got you two." He held out two little envelopes to them. The girls took it, opening their respective envelopes and gasped simultaneously.

"Oh my god!" Ginny squealed. "500 galleons to Nirvana!" She hugged her brother enthusiastically.

"Isn't that the new clothing store in Hogsmeade?" Rae asked, examining her gift certificate closely.

"Yep." Charlie smiled down at the two girls. "Bill said, and I agree, that there will be some stuff going on at Hogwarts that you might want to dress up for." Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"This sounds like a repeat of third year," she said slowly. "The Triwizard Tournament popped up after you said that. Now what is it? I hope it's not the Tournament again."

"Now, now," Charlie exclaimed. "Would I give you money to buy clothes if it was the Tournament?! I'd be giving you some fireproof jackets or something...for dragons...." They laughed. "But no, it isn't the Tournament. But there will be a lot of little events that you'll want lots of new clothes. And that certificate should cover a good five or six formal dresses." He covered his mouth. "Dammit, said too much. Bye!" With that, he apparated away. The girls looked at each other.

"Formal dresses?!" Rae exclaimed.

"Five or six of them?!" Ginny followed her in an astonished voice. They looked each other with wide eyes until the warning whistle from the Hogwarts Express shrieked loudly. Mrs. Weasley hurried over, a worried frown wrinkling her face.

"Ginny dear, Rae, the train's leaving," she said breathlessly. "You should be on the train now!"

"Bye mum," Ginny hugged her mother.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for letting me stay at the Burrow," Rae said courteously.

"No problem, dear," Mrs. Weasley said distractedly. "Now hurry and get on the train!" With a wave, the two girls levitated their trunks and hopped onto the train.

They walked down the aisle, looking left and right into the compartments. Sometimes they had to avert their eyes quickly, giving slightly horrified looks to the other as they walked; some students were quite....occupied. They finally got to the last few compartments of the train, and suddenly Harry ran out of one of them and smack into Rae.

"Ow! Watch where you're going," Rae snapped, rubbing her head. Then she saw who hit her. "Hey Harry." And in an immediate change of voice, "What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry about that," Harry said sheepishly. "Ron and Hermione need a little time alone," he added, jerking his thumb back at the compartment. Ginny and Rae looked at each other, and peeked in the window. They quickly hunched back down.

"Scarred..." Ginny groaned. "I am now officially scarred for life. My brother. The brother that is only one year older than me. I mean, anybody but him. And Hermione with him?! Scarred..."

"Ewwww," Rae covered her eyes, rubbing at them frantically. "I didn't need to see that; and to think that I'll have to see the two of them together every single day this year." They shuddered simultaneously.

"No wonder they've been late to class so often," Ginny added as an afterthought.

"Don't even talk about it." Rae covered her ears now.

"You think it's bad for you?" Harry said plaintively. "I have to be with them all the time; they're my best friends. You think I like having my two best friends in a snogging session right next to me? And they just decide to suddenly get a little more physical..."

"Ok, we get the point," the two girls winced. Ginny levitated her trunk again.

"Let's go find a compartment. Coming, Harry?"

"Nah," the boy shook his head. "Gonna go find the cart lady; that should take me the better half of an hour and hopefully they'll be done by then."

"Don't count on it," Rae snickered. "If those locked doors during the summer meant anything, they won't be done for the entire ride." Harry shuddered, and walked off in the other direction after a hasty goodbye.

"Let's find the compartment," Rae urged. Ginny nodded, and they set off down the hall.

"This one looks empty," Ginny remarked, craning her neck to see through the window.

"Well, open the door," Rae snapped, hauling her trunk with difficulty. "I can't keep this any longer; I want to sit down!"

"Lazy bum," Ginny retorted as she pulled the compartment door open. Rae stuck her tongue out at the girl, and they laughed as they walked into the compartment.

"Well, at least now we can..." her sentence trailed off as she stared at the opposite seats. She turned around to Rae and said in a pleading voice, "Please Avada me now."

"What is it with you today?" the raven-haired girl asked as she levitated her trunk into the overhead carrier. She turned to face the direction Ginny was standing and groaned.

It was thirty minutes before the Hogwarts Express left from the platform. Draco Malfoy arrived with a pop, a group of house elves following with his trunks. Blaise Zambini followed closely behind Draco, his own hoard of house elves popping out behind him as well.

"Well done," Draco drawled at the house elves. "We'll carry on from here."

"Thank you Master Draco," a little elf squeaked, beaming as it bowed repeatedly. "We is going home now, Master Draco." The platinum-haired wizard nodded and the elves all bowed again before vanishing. He could hear Blaise giving the same directions to his house elves.

"Is Pansy meeting us here?" Blaise asked in a low voice. Draco nodded, not taking his eyes off the crowd.

"She needs the support," he replied softly. Blaise shook his head.

"Poor girl." They looked around. A brunette separated herself from the milling groups of chattering students and stumbled forward, dragging her trunk along. Blaise hurried forward and grabbed the trunk, levitating it so it set down next to his own.

"Hey Pans," Draco said to the girl.

"Hey," she whispered, looking down at the ground.

"C'mon," Blaise said, "find a compartment first, then we can talk _in private_," he snarled at some idiot first years that seemed to be interested in the conversation. They scurried away quickly. Draco nodded, and patted Pansy's back comfortingly as he levitated both their trunks and headed onto the train. They walked all the way to the end of the train, and Blaise looked around for a spare compartment.

"This one's open," he said, walking through the open doorway. Draco bowed sardonically, gesturing for Pansy to go in front of him. She gave him a deadpan look; nothing like the Pansy he knew, and walked through the door. Draco followed, closing the door and muttering _Silencio_ before settling down on one of the benches.

"I'm sorry, Pans," he said genuinely, looking at the girl. She shook her head, eyes still plastered to the floor. He frowned. "Pans, look at me." She shook her head again. "Dammit, Pans! I want to know if you're all right! Look at me!" She raised her eyes, and a fury and sorrow filled her eyes to the brim.

"No I am not fucking all right," she hissed at him. "Would you be 'all right' if your mother was murdered right in front of you by some red-eyed laughing maniac?" Draco just stayed quiet. She needed to rant herself out. "And my fucking father watched. He _watched_ while she screamed and writhed under the Cruciatus, and never reached out a single hand to help the woman that he was married to for the past 19 years. How would you feel? Huh? To finally know just how much your father valued his wife. What would happen if the Dark Lord wanted me? He would hand me over, that's what! What a miserable bastard! That fucking little half-blood killed my mother, Lady Parkinson; she had the purest blood out of them all. What with his 'kill all the Mudbloods and Muggles' of the fucking universe....And really, his _wife?!_ He loved her; he would take roses to her every anniversary, he would give her gifts for her birthday...but I guess that was fake, too." She stopped, eyes wide as she glared at Draco. And as suddenly as she started to rant, she burst out into tears. Draco and Blaise immediately moved to her sides, Draco with his arm around her shoulders and Blaise clasping her hands in his.

"C'mon, Pansy," Blaise said soothingly. "Get it out." There was no response except for more tears, and she turned her face and hid it in Draco's shirt. They sat there for some time, tears hitting the floor the only sound. Draco's heart reached out for his friend. Poor Pansy.

"What am I going to do without her, Draco?" she sobbed. "She was all I had left; the one true female who understood me and my feelings. How will I go on? And how will I ever trust another male with my heart?"  
"Whoa there," Draco said. "I don't see how your father will play into your future boyfriends..."

"You idiot," she hissed. "Of course it does!" Blaise and Draco looked at each other and shrugged. Females. Crazy race, the lot of them.

"All right, all right," Draco replied. "Whatever you say, Pansy." She shook her head and stood up, pulling herself out of her friends' arms.

"I'm going for a walk," she snapped. "Going to go find someone a bit more sympathetic than you two."

"But..." The compartment door slammed shut.

Pansy ran down the hall, wiping her eyes furiously.

"Stupid Draco," she muttered, groping her way towards the girl's lavatories. "I can't believe what he said....of course it has an impact! What an idiot." She was so busy talking to herself that she ran right into someone walking down the hall.

"Watch it, asshole," she snapped.

"Same to yourself, bitch," the person responded. "What the fuck is your problem, walking down the hallways by yourself when you can't even see properly?" The voice was tinted with humor. She looked up, shocked at the way this person was talking to her. Her eyes widened.

"No way." She turned her back and started knocking her head against the wall. "Not Harry Fucking Potter. Not the Boy who Never Fucking Dies. No fucking way."

"Whoa, might want to watch the language there." Harry stood there, leaning casually against the wall. When she didn't stop hitting her head, he picked her up and set her back a few inches from the wall. "I'm not going to let you hurt yourself," he said sternly. "You might damage something in your head."

"Yeah, like you care."

"Hey, at least I'm not bitching at you."

"Whatever, Potter." She brushed him aside. "Now, excuse me. I have to go to the loo—lavatories."

"Go to the lavatories? No need to be so formal, Parkinson." Harry's green eyes glowed with hidden amusement. "I know what it is, and I'm not going to follow you in there."

"Whatever, Scarhead." She walked off. "What is it with him and cusswords today? Stupid bloody Potter..."

Draco sat back, rubbing his eyes wearily. "She needs to control that temper of hers."

"You should talk," Blaise retorted. "Who's the one that throws stuff around the dorms whenever Potter win's a match?"

"Shut up."

"What?! I'm just telling you the—

"I _said _shut up," Draco growled back as he listened to the sounds in the corridor. He beckoned Blaise and they moved to the other side of the compartment, where no passerby's could see them.

"Lazy bum," they heard a faint girl's voice snort as someone pulled their compartment open. Draco's eyebrows shot up as he watched the littlest Weasel walk right into their compartment. He smirked; this should be quite amusing, once they find out that the compartment really _isn't_ empty. "Well, at least now we can..." She stopped dead as her wide brown eyes met his silver. She turned around to the other girl. "Please Avada me now."

"What is it with you today?" Rae asked as she walked in and levitated her trunk into the overhead carrier. She then turned around, and groaned. "Not you again!"

"What do you mean, not us again?" Blaise asked, one eyebrow curved in amusement. "From what I can see, you were the one barging in on us."

"Yes, we know that," Ginny replied. "But you would've ducked into any compartment just to get away from what's going on in the other compartments."

"You mean Weasel number 6 and the Mudblood?" Draco smirked. "Yeah, they've been going at it for a while now."

"Eww," Ginny groaned. "Why were you watching my brother? Can't get your own, is it?"

"Watch it, Weasel," Draco growled.

"And as we all know, we Princes of Slytherin can most definitely get 'our own'," Blaise mocked her voice. "We don't need to resort to little mudbloods to satisfy our hunger. Plenty of...decent...females seek our attentions regularly."

"And you give it to them?" Rae cocked an eyebrow. "That's risky, spreading Pureblood seed among the rest of the Wizarding population; don't you know that?" Her tone was mocking, taunting the boy and daring him to reply.

"Why of course." Blaise jumped right into the trap, but his eyes gleamed as he did so, giving away the fact that he most definitely knew what was going on and was intent of enjoying it to the hilt. "But if Contraceptive Charms are performed, there is almost no chance of the females becoming pregnant with our children."

"We aren't stupid, Vardelle," Draco snorted. "We have to keep our Pureblood Pride; can't have dirty blood mixing in with ours, can it?"

"Maybe so, but at least some Mudbloods have more skill than our people, pure as our blood may be." At Draco's arched eyebrow, she smirked at him in return. "Or did you not remember that I am a Weasley? One of the oldest families next to your oh so ancient Malfoy line?" She gestured at Rae. "Betcha don't know who this is."

"Oh please do enlighten us," Blaise replied with a lilting tone. Draco glanced amusedly at his friend. When the girls weren't looking, he mouthed "whipped", causing Blaise to glare at him.

"Raeniera Vardelle," Rae replied. "The Heiress to the Vardelle Estates." She gave a little curtsy as both sets of eyes widened at her real name. "What? Couldn't you guess from my last name?" She shook her head disgustedly. "You must be denser than I thought you would. I mean, I could guess a teenage Malfoy with blonde hair and a terrible attitude would most definitely mean Draco Malfoy."

"_The _Draco Malfoy," Ginny added on. "Heir to Malfoy Manor and Estates, his father's vault in Gringots, and the throne of Voldemort." She matched Draco's glare coolly.

"And of course we would know Zambini," Rae continued. "The raven-haired, dark-skinned, emerald-eyed Zambini. Heir to Zambini Manor and Estates."

"What a big difference between the two," Ginny muttered.

"Shut up, Ginevra dear," Rae said sweetly. "Anyway, Zambini. Among one of the most powerful Pureblood families, up in the clouds along with Parkinson and Malfoy. The others, AKA Goyle, Crabbe, Bulstrode, etc. don't mean much. They're nothing but—

"Pawns in our hands." All four of them said simultaneously. They looked at each other. Creepy..

A/N: It is just a tad bit shorter, but review review! I promise that some music stuff will be coming up soon, and a bit more interesting stuff with Draco/Ginny, Blaise/Rae. Come on, you gotta have the plot stuff first.......wicked grin I love reviews.....and reviews make me happy....and happy author means good story.......


End file.
